


【2369】后窗 Chapter 6

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。
Kudos: 9





	【2369】后窗 Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

> 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。

6

落地长窗半开着，嫩绿的草坪仿佛要长到室内。一阵轻风吹过屋里，把纱质窗帘从一头吹进来，又从房间另一头的窗吹出去，拂过浅色地毯，留下一阵如海面波纹的阴影。

十七岁的焉栩嘉额前的发丝被这恼人的风撩拨得不再服帖，但他还努力控制着自己保持姿势不要乱动，牢牢地注视着前方画架前认真的少年，在对方抬头的瞬间才慌乱地把目光移开。

“看着我。” 少年未挽起的宽大衣袖还在风中飘荡。

“我在看你……我在看你。”他的脸开始不由自主地发烫，再不敢游离视线。

忽然砰然一声，少年关上了身后的落地窗，余风渐渐平息，窗帘、衣袖、地毯都慢慢降落地面。记忆里的少年也渐渐与眼前的明媚面容重合。

“你再看我，我就又要赶不上进度了。”是他听惯了的有些嗔怪又有些无奈的语气。

焉栩嘉这才如梦初醒，走了进来。

“编辑给我发了好多条消息轰炸，我都没有回。” 那张口中吐出了熟悉的抱怨，不过抱怨的对象从老师变成了编辑。焉栩嘉贴近了工作台，手习惯性地搭在对方的后颈，却倏地收了回来。

为什么眼前会出现那只灰白的猫咪呢？焉栩嘉摇了摇头，把这不由自主产生的念头赶出脑海，再用一句“我手太冰了”搪塞过何洛洛疑惑的眼神，坐下来隔着外衣揽住了他的腰身。

还是恰到好处的弧度。

“你比以前画得好很多。”屏幕上的分镜他虽然不太懂，但也能感觉到十分专业。

“你的意思是说我以前画得不好咯？”

“哪有。你给我画的，我都有收好。”连同我们的照片一起，放在我书桌的第一格抽屉。

想到那些旧时光，焉栩嘉的心变得柔软，手扣在恋人的后脑，和他们的第一个吻一样，只敢在唇边徘徊厮磨，不敢进一步攻城略地。

因这突然动作而睁大的眼微微合上，何洛洛主动加深了这个吻，任凭手中的笔滚落，跌在地板上发出轻响。

一起沉沦吧。

交叠着倒在地毯上时，何洛洛仰头看着窗外颠倒的玫瑰色余晖。

每一道光都依依不舍地从他们身上离开，如同曾经每一个他们一起放课的黄昏离开街道。

———

翟潇闻本来只是过来接水泥走的，然而他还是忍不住又一次打开了那格抽屉。

速写纸上的寥寥几笔，偷拍的模糊背影，游乐场里的搞怪表情，借抚摸猫咪把手悄悄搭在对方手背上的小心思……少年心事的一点一滴都被细心记录下来，好好地收藏在这里。

这是别人的青春纪念册，顽固地占领着焉栩嘉心里至高无上的地位。而那里，从来没有什么他存在过的痕迹。他不是早就知道了吗？

“跟我回家吧，水泥。”

就像把小猫带回来的那天一样，翟潇闻用布罩上了笼子，把小小的一只拎在手里，另一只手推的行李箱里装的是他参赛前没带走的衣物。

这样也好，就当是一场一方主角不在场的告别吧。从一开始，他翟潇闻就不该涉足其中的，更不该心存幻想焉栩嘉会把他那段记忆就此封存。

但上天偏偏不让他现在就鞠躬谢幕。

焉栩嘉推门而入。

这不是他惯常回家的时间。见他衬衫领口扣错了几粒扣子，外套也不再是一向打理平整的样子，翟潇闻好像即刻间又找回了浑身的刺。

“看来是成功旧情复燃了。”挤了下眼睛取笑着，他发现他的心里已毫无波澜，可以很轻松地保持训练有素的笑容，即便这里除了他们俩，没有旁的观众。

“我看了你的比赛。”焉栩嘉奇怪于他下意识里的掩饰，有点不自然地用他一贯的官方语气转移话题。

“感谢公司还舍得花钱给我买热搜。” 虽然是一点也不夸张又毫无吸引路人能力的#翟潇闻 帅#，自己看到都会白眼的那种。“下次记得多花点钱，黑词条也一起撤了。”

#翟潇闻 苏打音#，#翟潇闻 反向流行#，比赛后程好不容易拿到手机的翟潇闻美滋滋地躲在小角落里用小号刷着微博，又因为敷着面膜不敢笑。

失之东隅收之桑榆。这次他是时来运转了，靠着初评级的一段花絮血洗B站，播放量排在这个节目的cut第一。节目固然不算火，但也不算糊，他总算有一次走到总决赛，出去了以后也能以人气选手自居了。

“焉总，我会好好努力工作。” 多赚钱找到下家，然后为自己赎身的。

“以后找我的话您联系琪姐就行了。”赶在焉栩嘉的脸色变难看之前，翟潇闻戴上口罩夺门而出。

好歹也是个走在路上有可能被部分人民认出来的小偶像了，没必要再在心里没有自己的人面前纠缠不清。

曾经的你对我爱搭不理，以后的我你想签也不可能。两根修长的手指向上拉扯着唇角，欣赏着前置摄像头里自己的表情，翟潇闻笑出了眼泪。

“加油吧。”

———

“你编辑都开始给我办公室打电话了知道吗？控诉你拖稿。”

“我最近没什么思路，就不敢回他消息。”半湿的发被吹风机一点点地吹至九成干，何洛洛又把档位调到冷风准备收尾。

这也不算是撒谎。

搅着汤里的蛋皮丝，任豪耐心等着他吹完头发才开口。“没思路的话，你有没有想过去后厨观察下，看看厨师真实的生活是怎么样的？”不出意外地看到何洛洛的眼神亮了起来，接着说他的想法，“其实我觉得你也可以当一段时间学徒试试，那时候你的感触可能会更不一样。”

“我想去体验一下学做饭是什么样的。”

问清了何洛洛想学的品类，任豪答应下来帮他物色个师傅。

也不知道是不是从此就只能吃何洛洛带回来的试验品了。咽下口中馅鲜皮润的馄饨，任豪在怀疑他是不是在把自己往坑里推。

但是没有办法，还是舍不得让他烦恼啊，他想。

“这段时间你还是和那个音乐老师一起喂猫吗？”任豪想起何洛洛好像有段时间没有提起过他了。

“对的，不过他最近比较忙，学校有排练什么的，主要是我在喂。”何洛洛这会才感到不自在起来，低下头把脑后刚刚掖在睡衣领口里的湿发拨出来。

“这样啊。我还想着什么时候和你一起去拜访一下的。”

“回头我问问他有没有时间吧。”何洛洛笑了一下，手中勺子的边缘一不小心把馄饨皮滑破了，虾肉散在汤里，原本的清透一下变得浑浊。

任豪注意到何洛洛挽起袖口上的淤青，搁下已经空了的碗。

他一向小心不会弄痛对方，不免起疑。“没空的话就算了。等你开始学，估计也没现在这么多的时间了。”

tbc


End file.
